Don't you love me?
by Yudesei
Summary: "You mean…you don't like me anymore, oniisan? Do you hate me…?" Kisa asked as she let go of Haru and looked away from him. / HaruxKisa one-shot / Rated T because of language / Genres: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and some humor.


"Oniisan…" Haru heard someone say.

He was laying in his couch, reading a book. Haru looked up from the book he was reading. He saw a very familiar girl standing there.

"Hey, Kisa" he said with a slight smile.

"What are you doing…?" Kisa asked.

"I'm reading this book for a school assignment" Haru answered.

"Oh…"

"…"

"….."

"Uhm…How was your day at school?"

"Good…"

Haru could see that Kisa was lying. She looked sad, which made him sad too.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kisa looked down at the floor. Haru sighed as he closed the book and put it down at the table. Then he sat up and stretched out his arms, offering a hug. Kisa climbed up to his lap before she sat down and hugged him lightly with her right cheek against his chest. Haru slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"…What happened?" he asked once again.

Kisa was quiet for a few seconds before she looked up at Haru.

"Oniisan…Why do people kiss…?" she asked.

Haru looked down at Kisa, staring at her. He blinked a few times.

"People kiss because…" Haru started.

'Don't say anything stupid now' he thought.

"Uh…they have feelings for each other…And with feelings I mean…more than as a friend" Haru said, trying his best to not say anything that would make Kisa feel too embarrassed.

"Oh…" she said.

Kisa looked out through the window. She saw a cute little bird. She stared at it for a while before she looked at Haru again.

"How do you kiss…?" she asked.

"E-ehm…It's just too…eh…let your lips touch someone else's lips…" he said.

"Can you teach me?" Kisa asked.

Haru blushed slightly.

"I-I don't think I'm a good teacher for this kind of subject" he said.

"Please…" she said cutely.

Haru blushed more as his heart started to beat faster.

"Wh-why do you want to kiss someone a-all of a sudden?" he asked nervously.

Kisa looked at him with sad eyes.

"…..My classmates…except Hiro…are mocking me because I haven't kissed anyone yet…" she answered.

"I-I think Hiro is a better teacher than I am" Haru said.

"You mean…you don't like me anymore, oniisan? Do you hate me…?" Kisa asked as she let go of Haru and looked away from him.

"No, no, absolutely not. I don't hate you and I never will" Haru said as he let go of Kisa.

"Then…why won't you kiss me…?" she asked.

"B-because you're…you're like a sister to me. I…can't kiss my little sister" Haru answered.

Kisa was quiet. Her head lowered so Haru couldn't see her eyes. Haru sighed before he heard sobbing. Hearing Kisa sob made his heart ache. Mostly because it was he who made her so sad.

"Kisa…" he said.

Kisa immediately stood up before she ran out through the door.

"Kisa!" Haru yelled.

'Damn it!' he thought.

He looked at the watch.

'It's almost 7.30! (Me: Pm) It's dangerous for her to be out all by herself! Something might happen to her!' he thought.

Haru ran out through the door. He locked the door, but totally forgot to turn off the lights. Haru looked around, but there was no sign of Kisa.

'Where did she go? For being a tiger, she's not good at running. So she can't be so far away' Haru thought.

He ran towards a random direction. 15 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Kisa. Haru stopped running to catch his breath.

'I'm exhausted. Where can she be?' he thought.

Haru looked around. He was in the park now. There was no one there.

…

…

Except a little girl and a man. Haru knew exactly who the little girl was.

'Kisa!' he thought.

Then he looked at the man. The man was talking to Kisa. Haru hid among the bushes as he slowly moved closer to them to see who was talking to Kisa. He stopped moving as soon as he could see the man's face and hear what he said to Kisa. Haru had never seen that man before.

'How old is that guy? He looks like he's at least 23' he thought.

Haru saw that Kisa took one step away from the man.

"No, thank you…" Kisa said.

"Shhh. No need to be afraid" the stranger said, trying to stroke Kisa's cheek, but Kisa took a step back once again.

Haru glared at the man. He wanted to do something, but stroking someone's cheek isn't something to beat up a stranger for. The stranger growled.

"Come here!" he said and grabbed Kisa's left arm with his right hand.

Kisa tried to run away, but the man was way too strong. Without any hesitation, Haru rushed over to the man and grabbed his right arm.

"**Let her go. Now**" Haru said with a dark tone.

The stranger looked at Haru.

"Make me" he said.

Haru grinned before he used a right hook on the stranger, hitting him in the face. The stranger got nosebleed and there was a little blood coming from the mouth. Haru grabbed the man's collar.

"**I said…Let her go. Now!**" he said.

The man let go of Kisa. Haru threw the man meters away from him so he landed in the park's lake. The man looked up at Haru.

"**So you think it's good to hurt little girls, huh?**" Haru said.

He slowly walked closer to the lake.

"**I'm gonna kill you, damn bastard**" he said.

He stopped walking as soon as he felt arms around his stomach. He looked backwards and saw Kisa standing there.

"Please, oniisan…Don't kill the man…" she said.

Haru stared at Kisa before he glared at the man for a few seconds. The man got out of the lake and started to walk away. Then he looked at Kisa again.

"…Okay…" he said.

Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're okay…" he said.

Haru didn't dare to think about what had happened if he was too late. He bit his lip.

"Do you…really want me to kiss you?" he asked.

Kisa looked down at the ground for a while before she looked up at Haru again. She nodded slightly. Haru looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Kisa.

"Okay…I'll do it…" he said.

Kisa smiled slightly.

-A FEW METERS AWAY-

"Isn't it a nice evening to take a walk in the park?" Shigure asked.

"No!" both Kyo and Yuki said.

"I think it's very nice. It's so relaxing and quiet here" Tohru said.

"I'm so happy at least _someone_ understands" Shigure said.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo said.

They saw a stranger pass by.

"Oh dear. He was bleeding from the nose and the mouth. Something bad must've happened" Tohru said.

Kyo and Yuki stared at the man before they looked at each other.

"Haru" they said.

"He must be Black Haru now…" Shigure said.

"If he's Black Haru, we must find him quickly" Yuki said.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Kyo said.

-A MINUTE LATER-

"There he is!" Kyo said.

"Look. Kisa is there with him" Yuki said.

"Uhm…Does that mean Haru is White Haru again?" Tohru asked.

"Mhm" Shigure said as he nodded.

They see Haru bend down. Haru leaned in and kissed Kisa lightly.

Kyo twitched and Yuki blinked a few times.

"I have to be honest, I did not see that coming…" Yuki said.

"HARUUU!" Kyo yelled as he walked with determined steps to Haru. Yuki, Shigure and Tohru walked calmly after him.

Haru pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kyo.

'Damn it…' he thought and let go of Kisa, which caused Kisa to let go too.

Kyo stopped in front of Haru.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS KISA?! YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" he yelled.

Yuki, Shigure and Tohru stopped next to Kyo.

"Actually, there are only 2 years difference between them and since Haru isn't older than 18, he hasn't done anything wrong" Yuki said.

Kyo growled.

"HE'S STILL A PERV!" he yelled.

Kisa turned to Kyo.

"Oniisan didn't do anything wrong…I…I asked him to kiss me…" she said shyly.

"Say what?!" Kyo asked.

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Haru? Why not ask Hiro?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I thought" Haru said.

Kisa looked at Haru with sad eyes.

"Do you still hate me…?" she asked.

Haru smiled slightly.

"Not even close. You're important to me. I won't let anyone hurt you" he said.

Kisa stared at him before smiling.

Shigure looked at his watch.

"OH NO! I have to run home! Tom and Jerry has started!" he said before he ran away.

Yuki sighed.

"Shigure is so childish" he said.

Tohru smiled at him.

"But Tom and Jerry is a good cartoon. I'd love to see the show" she said.

"Then let's go home before it ends" Yuki said.

"I'm coming too!" Kyo said.

"Oh? So you like the show even though it's always Jerry who wins?" Yuki asked.

"No! I just don't wanna leave her alone with you!" Kyo said.

"If you don't want to be alone, I can call Kagura" Yuki said.

"Don't even dare!" Kyo said.

Tohru looked at Kisa.

"Will you come too, Kisa?" she asked.

Kisa looked at Tohru before she looked at Haru.

"Will you come too, oniisan?" she asked.

Haru patted her on the head.

"I can't. I must read the book" he answered.

"Oh…" Kisa said and looked at the ground.

"I'll watch it with you next time, okay?" Haru asked.

"Okay…" Kisa said.

Haru kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you" he whispered.

Kisa looked up at Haru with a slight smile.

"What are you whispering to Kisa?! It better not be something perverted!" Kyo said.

"I didn't say anything perverted" Haru said.

"Good for you" Kyo said.

He turned around and started to walk back to the house.

"Aren't we gonna go home soon? I'm hungry" he said.

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"If you're hungry, you can cook the food yourself" he said.

"You're just jealous because you can't cook!" Kyo said.

"No, I'm not" Yuki said and walked after Kyo.

Haru chuckled.

"Those two will never stop arguing. Hehe….Well, I must go now. Oh and Tohru, good luck on the test tomorrow" he said.

"Thanks" Tohru said and smiled.

Haru looked at Kisa.

"I'll see you when I see you" he said before he turned to leave.

"Haru…" Kisa said.

Haru froze. Kisa hadn't called him Haru for years. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he said.

"I love you too" Kisa said.

Haru gave Kisa a warm smile before he continued to walk.

Kisa looked at Tohru.

"Please, don't tell them…" she said.

Tohru knew Kisa meant Kyo and Yuki. She smiled brightly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them anything" she said.

* * *

_**Me: Finished!**_

_**Hiro: Took you long enough.**_

_**Me: You're just mad because I haven't bought you an ice cream.**_

_**Hiro: Actually no, but now when you remind me, you promised to buy me an ice cream 20 minutes ago! What if someone promised you to buy you an ice cream, but didn't keep it? And what if I was that person? Would you like that to happen to you? How would the world be if people didn't keep their promises? Then the world would be upside down. Do you want a world like that? I don't think so and one other thing-**_

_**I hug Hiro tightly so he turns into a sheep.**_

_**Hiro: Was that really necessary? -_-**_

_**Me: Yep. You too talk too much :P A-hem. Thanks to everyone for reading! ^_^**_


End file.
